The Code of Memories
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Ewan wakes up in the Coffin with no memories of his life as a gamer or real life. He returns to the Virtnet to find out what's happened to him and to remember-to remember all of it. When he learns that a group of hackers is taking over the world of the Sleep, he goes after them to get his life back. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**OptimusPrime2017 presents to you,**

 **A Morality Doctrine fanfiction;**

 **The Code of Memories**

 **Chapter 1:**

The boy's eyes snapped open. His naked body was soaked in sweat. He looked around fearfully. He was in some kind of metal box. It was like a coffin. It was a Coffin, but not the kind dead bodies would be put it. Tubes pulled themselves from his side and retracted into the machine. He pushed the lid of the Coffin off of him and slowly sat up.

He didn't recognize where he was. Something told him that he should know, but he didn't. He didn't even know why he was in a metal box. He couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all.

A beep sounded and a technoscreen popped up in his face. He read the word Netscreen. Then the screen changed to some kind of a group chat. Two other people had been communicating.

Andrea23: That sucked.

Randy9.0: Yeah. No kidding.

Andrea23: You guys okay?"

Randy9.0: Just fine. Perfectly fine. I totally don't have a bruise on my shoulder.

Andrea23: Yeah, right. Ewan, you okay?

 _Is that me?_ He wondered, seeing a keyboard button on the screen. Assuming that it was touch screen, he tapped the keyboard. It opened up in front of him and he began typing.

Ewan76: Who are you?

Andrea23: Stop messing around, Ewan. Are you okay? You hit your head hard, remember?

Ewan76: I don't know you. Why don't I remember anything?

Randy9.0: You know he's joking, right Andrea?

Ewan76: Who are YOU?

Andrea23: I don't think he is, Randy. I think he's serious.

Randy9.0: Can a game do that?

Ewan76: Can a game do what? I don't understand.

Randy9.0: This is bad. This is really bad.

Andrea23: I told you. You saw the look in his eyes right before he died.

Ewan76: So...I'm dead? I don't feel dead.

Andrea23: No, no. You died in the Virtnet.

Ewan76: What's the Virtnet?

Randy9.0: Ewan, do you remember anything at all?

Ewan76: …

Andrea23: Obviously not.

Randy9.0: I hope it's only amnesia.

Andrea23: Hard to tell, but I doubt it. Someone could have manipulated the code to erase his memories or seal them off.

Ewan76: Code? Like rules?

Randy9.0: Computer coding-I mean, technology coding, man. It's everything in the Virtnet. In the Sleep, the code is life.

Ewan76: That...sort of clears things up on that part of what I don't remember. You never answered my question. Who are you?

Andrea23: Are you still in your Coffin?

Ewan76: This metal thing that I woke up in? Yeah.

Randy9.0: Lay back down, dude. Meet you guys in the usual spot, okay?

Andrea23: Randy, if he really doesn't remember anything, how's he supposed to know where that is?

Randy9.0: Oh...right. Forgot about that. We'll find you, okay?

Ewan76: Okay, find me somehow, sure. Got it.

Andrea23: See you two in a few minutes.

Randy9.0: Yeah.

Ewan found something in his ear and took it out. It was the technology displaying his Netscreen. He pressed a small button on it and the display disappeared. He read the word _Earcuff_ on the side of it. Figuring that it was important, he put it back in his ear and lay back in the COffin. He pulled the lid shut over his body. The tubes reattached to him and he felt himself fade from the real world, into the Sleep- as Randy called it.


	2. Chapter 2: DISCONTINUED

When Ewan opened his eyes, he was in a whole other world. He got to his feet, jaw gapping in shock as he stared around at the flashing bright buildings. People walked around everywhere, Netscreens hovering in front of them. They were all gamers. He was literally in the land of the gamers. He was in the Virtnet.

"Hey, Ewan!" A voice called.

He got to his feet just as a dark haired boy reached him.

"Hi…?" He replied, still not recognizing the kid.

"Holy...you really don't remember anything." The boy frowned. "It's me, dude. It's Randy."

"Of course I don't remember anything!" Ewan threw up his hands. "I don't even remember what I look like."

"Well, you don't want to." Randy joked. Then he grew serious. "Come on, let's go find Andrea."

"Okay…" He sighed.

They two boys slipped among the crowds of gamers. Randy kept his eyes peeled, stopping to look around every so often. Ewan followed him, unsure of what Andrea looked like. After a few minutes of looking around, the leading boy pulled to a stop.

"Hey, Andrea!" Randy called to a blonde haired girl, waving his right arm in the air. "Over here!" She looked in their direction and nodded in greeting as she jogged towards them.

They were reunited.

 **Discontinued.**


End file.
